


Bravery

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fear, Gen, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Flans weren’t a Marshal’s best friend.





	Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> For corleonisweek: Day 3 Fears

Cor wasn’t fond of flans.

The problem wasn’t fighting them, but it was more of the slime and gelatinous pressure engulfing his legs, torso, and arms that made him hate them.

It was a bad experience when he was younger. During a fight, a flan had him trapped until its mass reached for his head, sucking up his body heat along the way.

The thick viscous fluid took his small body whole, and Cor started to suffocate.

His senses blurred during the long seconds, but he tried to hold on as long as he could, his limbs struggling to escape, but he couldn’t do anything as the enemy waited for his demise.

Cor thought it was his time to die, pathetic as it may be, but luckily his brothers were there to save him.

It was an event he didn’t want repeated until thirty years later.

He was met with an unexpected number of flans in Costlemark Tower. Usually there weren’t many but this time their numbers increased, and Cor made a rookie mistake as the Alpha took advantage and blindsided him.

Immediately, the uncomfortable weight swallowed the warrior’s body until Cor grew frigid against the cold floor. The memory came back to him fast, his mind weakened as his breaths were short, panting like a startled child. The large mass kept him pinned, but Cor didn’t want this to be his ending. Not here.

“No…” He gritted his teeth.

With a shot of magic, a savior rescued him from the flan’s hold, and Cor stared at the newcomer running toward him, almost dumbfounded. Noctis had come to his aid and fought the remaining enemies while Cor picked himself up, joining the prince’s side once his panting subsided.

When the battle was over, they took a break by a group of stone blocks.

“Hey, Cor?” Noctis leaned against the flat surface, a worried gaze as eyes roamed over the Marshal’s face.

“Thank you,” Cor replied a little too quick, his fingers locked together in a tight grip. He didn't dare look at the Prince now.

“Oh, yeah. No problem. But you okay though? You looked kinda… out of it back there.” Noctis swallowed, ”It looked pretty bad, that’s all. Heh. Maybe I was just seeing things.” He sort of laughed it off after, his hand brushing the back of his hair in mild embarrassment.

Cor remained silent.

Maybe it was better this way.

No one needed to know.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” Noctis backed off.

“I’m fine.” Cor looked at him and attempted to explain with a reasonable answer, “There was an influx of flans which isn’t a good sign, but I don’t understand the cause for this. Maybe some sort of power drawing them in. It merely caught me off guard, that’s all.”

“Huh… That’s new.” Noctis raised his brow.

Cor sent him a disbelieving look.

“What? It’s not often you hear the Marshal say that. You are The Immortal after all.” Noctis grinned.

“Be quiet, brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
